The Wazlib Family
by Pruls
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] La famille Wazlib c'est la famille Weasley, mais un peu plus en pagaille...
1. L'échappée (Molly, Arthur, Bill)

Ce recueil de textes est issu des Nuits classiques et des Nuits insolites d'HPF (sur une autre plateforme). Le principe ? De 20h à 3h du matin, vous avez à chaque fois une heure tout pile pour écrire un texte en relevant un ou plusieurs défis. Je regroupe ici tous mes textes écrits à propos de la famille Weasley. Tous les OS sont indépendants les uns des autres, et ils sont rangés par ordre d'écriture, pas par ordre chronologique. A l'heure actuelle, six sont déjà écrits. Je les ajouterai au fur et à mesure. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 31 août 2019, Image 22h (Portillon).**

**Molly — Arthur — Bill**

* * *

L'échappée

* * *

Molly Prew — Molly Weasley depuis le mercredi précédent, s'il vous plaît — était particulièrement joyeuse cette matinée-là. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure et avait, pour la première fois depuis dix mois, passé une nuit parfaitement reposante, merci pour elle. En effet, le nourrisson aux cheveux de feu ne pleurait désormais presque plus et passait désormais — Merlin merci ! — le plus clair de son temps à dormir à poings fermés. Arthur répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa petite Mollynette aurait préféré continuer à se lever toute la nuit durant pour s'occuper de leur petit Bill, mais il savait aussi très bien qu'elle avait envie, et surtout besoin, de repos.

A vingt ans, elle avait certes de l'énergie à revendre, mais les drames qui survenaient régulièrement dans le monde Sorcier, et plus particulièrement dans leur entourage proche ou dans parmi les membres de l'Ordre, l'épuisait tout autant psychologiquement. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour Fabian et Gideon.

Il était six heures passées, et le soleil se levait paresseusement sur la petite masure de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, qui deviendrait bien des années plus tard au fur et à mesure des agrandissements, Le Terrier. La jeune maman, joyeuse, se glissa dans la chambre fraîchement repeinte de leur nouveau-né, et alors qu'elle se penchait doucement au-dessus du berceau pour entendre la petite respiration de son enfant caresser ses tympans, elle constata avec effroi que les draps étaient vides. Pire, la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

Elle hurla de détresse et transplana sans réfléchir au-dehors, ne souhaitant plus perdre une seconde. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin : Arthur et elle avaient bien pris soin de poser une clôture autour de leur petit jardin afin que Bill ne soit jamais tenté de partir à travers champs. Elle respira un moment, tentant de se calmer. Elle plissa attentivement les yeux sur le terrain, à la rechercher de la prunelle de ses yeux. Tout allait pour le mieux. Tout allait aller pour le mieux.

« William, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Mon petit William, où te cach… »

Elle s'était aussitôt interrompue dès qu'elle avait constaté une chose bien étrange au niveau du fond du jardin. La clôture était ouverte. Le portillon grinçait au gré de la brise et donnait sur d'autres champs.

« ARTHUR ! VIENS VITE ! ON NOUS A PRIS BILL ! »

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Où son tout petit avait-il bien pu aller ? Il n'y avait absolument rien autour d'eux : pas de voisins, pas d'habitations, personne qui aurait pu le recueillir au milieu de la nuit. Arthur Weasley ne vint pas immédiatement. En fait, il apparut après quelques minutes, et Molly s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus d'un air hystérique tant son allure pressée contrastait étrangement avec son arrivée tardive :

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans la cuisine, en train de dévaliser ta confiture de groseilles ! » glissa-t-il d'une voix taquine en secouant le petit Bill à bout de bras.

Le voleur gloussait en frottant son nez contre le cou de son père, et Molly sentit son angoisse descendre instantanément. Elle avait envie d'éclater en sanglots, mais choisit plutôt de se répandre en excuses auprès de son bébé de dix mois. « Morgane, que je suis une mauvaise mère… », marmonnait-elle d'un air malheureux. « Je t'aime tellement mon amour », répétait-elle entre deux hoquets. « Ne me fais plus jamais ça », renchérissait-elle devant l'air interrogateur du petit garçon avant de le serrer contre son cœur.

Elle se mit ensuite à insulter les vents, qui avaient selon elle ouvert toutes les fenêtres et même le portillon sans raison aucune, sinon celle de lui faire vivre et ressentir le pire en ces temps troubles. Bill riait comme un lutin de Cornouailles, et ni son père ni sa mère ne comprirent pourquoi. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer que c'était là la première manifestation magique chez leur premier né ?


	2. Ses doigts de fée (Ron)

Si je fais une référence aux ovaires dans cet OS, je tenais à attirer votre attention sur le fait qu'elle est relativement sexiste et que je m'excuse si cela vient à heurter quelqu'un. Une de mes lectrices m'a fait à très juste titre la remarque, et cela me semblait important d'en parler avec vous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 7 septembre 2019, stylistique 22h.**

Les parties du corps suivantes doivent être mentionnées dans votre texte (orteil, oreille, œil, omoplate œsophage, et en bonus os/ovaire)

**Ron**

* * *

Ses doigts de fée

* * *

« De la menthe poivrée, Londubat, pas de la menthe verte ! Éloignez-vous de votre chaudron avant de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe », grinça Rogue de sa voix cassante avant de jeter un œil dans le chaudron de Millicent Bulstrode et de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

Des volutes de fumées colorées s'échappaient de tous les chaudrons de la salle de classe, et, balayant de ses mains sales les cheveux qui venaient se coller contre son front, Hermione songea que l'odeur lourde de terre et de sang séché devait probablement embaumer l'ensemble des cachots et des sous-sols du château. La Gryffondor s'affairait mais tendait toujours l'oreille, prête à recueillir la moindre astuce ou le moindre conseil de la part de leur professeur. Si les remarques de ce dernier étaient pour le moins arides, ses conseils n'en restaient pas moins toujours pertinents. Ceux d'Harry beaucoup moins.

« Tu devrais écraser ton foie de chauve-souris avec un couteau, Dean et moi on s'est rendu compte que ça libérait davantage de sang, crut bon de lui glisser le brun qui était assis juste derrière elle.  
— Si le manuel précise qu'il faut l'écraser avec une omoplate de centaure, je ne compte pas faire autrement », lui répliqua la brune sur un ton passablement agacé.

Harry haussa les épaules, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet avec sa meilleure amie. Dean et lui ricanèrent discrètement : c'était fou ce que les ovaires des filles leur jouaient des tours depuis l'année dernière. Hermione ne remarqua rien du manège, car elle s'était de toute manière déjà tournée vers le roux, furieuse :

« L'œsophage ne doit pas être utilisé comme cuillère, Ronald !  
— Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour, il faut bien innover de temps en temps. »

La jeune fille plissa tellement les yeux que Ron ne perçut soudainement plus ses iris. C'était inquiétant et il se sentait particulièrement menacé, presque au point d'appeler Rogue à l'aide, car le Gryffondor pouvait aisément deviner les pensées de l'adolescente : _Oh toi mon petit, je vais tellement t'atomiser que même le meilleur Poussos de Mrs Pomfresh ne parviendra pas à faire repousser tous tes os._ Il tenta de changer de conversation :

« Émincer l'orteil de Troll ? commenta-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Tu pourrais me montrer comment vous faites, toi et tes doigts de fée ? »

Il ne savait pas s'il hallucinait à cause des vapeurs de potions, mais il lui sembla que les joues d'Hermione venaient de prendre une couleur qu'il ne leur avait jamais vue.


	3. Ses Boutefeux (Charlie)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 28 septembre 2019, Image 22h (Volcan).**

**Charlie**

* * *

Ses Boutefeux

* * *

Sa famille n'avait jamais compris son amour des dragons. Bien entendu, ils faisaient tous mine de s'exclamer avec admiration lorsqu'il évoquait le sujet, mais il savait très bien qu'ils avaient peur et ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils l'aimaient et l'acceptaient, mais ils ne le comprenaient décidément pas.

Son père lui reprochait de plus en plus de ne pas aider aux agrandissements successifs nécessaires au Terrier, se disant sans doute qu'un jour ses amours de jeunesse prendraient fin et qu'il deviendrait enfin adulte. Sa mère se fermait, furieuse, à chaque fois qu'il déclinait les invitations pour les repas de famille, mais elle semblait aveugle au fait qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus sa seule famille. William était moqueur, il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule lorsqu'il lui contait ses aventures roumaines, et même si c'était son frère préféré, il savait que pour toute plaisanterie il y avait un fond de vérité. Percy était trop occupé, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que lui était un homme du monde, mais qui se soucie donc des mondanités quand le bonheur peut être aussi simple que le sien ? George… George était ailleurs, George était seul, George était malheureux, et il devait se dire que Charlie aussi l'avait abandonné pour ses dragons, et que la vie lui avait enlevé un deuxième frère. Ginny était ennuyée, après tout elle était trop jeune, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ronald était le seul un tant soit peu admiratif, il semblait véritablement impressionné lorsqu'il songeait que son grand-frère travaillait avec des créatures aussi dangereuses que des dragons, mais Ronald n'écoutait pas et ne comprenait pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de flirter avec la mort, et qu'il s'agissait aussi d'amour.

L'amour de Charlie pour les dragons était de ces amours compliquées qu'on avait tant de mal à appréhender. Lorsqu'enfin, on lui poserait la bonne question, « Qu'est-ce qui te fascine autant chez les dragons ? », alors il pourrait répondre pour la première fois avec un sourire sincère : « Les dragons sont comme des volcans ». Et devant les airs d'incompréhension, il expliquerait un jour avec passion.

On ne pouvait pas dire : « les dragons sont comme ci, les dragons sont comme ça ». Non, cela l'exaspérait, les dragons n'étaient pas tous semblables. C'étaient un peu comme des volcans. Déjà, les dragons étaient la plupart du temps calmes. Ils étaient calmes, doux, et même beaux. Oh bien sûr, on pensait toujours aux dragons et aux volcans qui crachaient du feu et de la désolation, mais quelle proportion représentaient-ils au juste ? Un centième ? Un millième ? Vous ne saviez jamais exactement lorsqu'ils finiraient par devenir menaçants, et peut-être même qu'ils ne le deviendraient jamais. C'était là le charme de ces bêtes.

Aussi, ils avaient tous leurs petites particularités. De taille, de forme, de caractère aussi. Leurs souffles chauds ne laissaient pas forcément les mêmes traînées sur leurs passages. Certains étaient chargés de gaz, d'autres avaient ces relents de souffre si caractéristiques. Certains vous explosaient à la gueule quand d'autres, plus sournoisement, prenaient tout leur temps pour dévaster à leur rythme ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Lorsque les nuées ardentes s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, là, oui, vous étiez dans la bouse de Scroutt, mais c'était aussi son métier de contenir de telles effusions trop prononcées et dangereuses, pour les autres bien incapables de comprendre toute la subtilité des éruptions.

Molly l'avait encore réprimandé lorsqu'il avait décliné son invitation à passer au Terrier le samedi précédent. Cette fois-ci, son Boutefeu s'appelait Dragomir, et il aimait la suie laissée par son feu quand il léchait un peu trop longtemps sa peau.


	4. Apprivoiser le silence (Molly)

En espérant que cet OS vous plaira autant que les précédents !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 1er novembre 2019, stylistique 22h.**

Écrire un texte sans adjectif*

**Molly**

* * *

Apprivoiser le silence

* * *

Molly était de ces femmes qui fuyaient la solitude. Elle avait toujours plutôt bien réussi à l'éviter, d'ailleurs. Quand la guerre lui avait pris Fabian et Gideon, elle s'était jetée dans un mariage pour combler le vide que ses frères avaient laissé derrière eux. Oh bien sûr, Molly aimait Arthur Weasley, mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus c'était l'idée de fonder une famille. Molly aimait le tumulte et les rires des enfants, encore plus le rire de ses enfants. Molly aimait la joie et la chaleur humaine.

Quand Bill avait quitté le Terrier, il lui avait suffi de raffermir sa voix et de parler avec un peu plus de sévérité et de force à ceux qui restaient pour garder contenance. Lorsque cela avait été le tour de Charlie, elle s'était dit qu'elle arriverait à dire au revoir à son cadet, mais ça lui avait encore déchiré le cœur. Lorsque Percy avait coupé les ponts, elle était devenue la mère du monde entier et avait pris sous son aile Hermione et Nymphadora pour pallier l'absence de son fils. Certes elle exécrait au début celle qui deviendrait sa belle-fille, mais elle avait fini par apprécier malgré elle sa présence. Ce qu'elle exécrait encore plus que Fleur, c'était la solitude. Elle s'était dit que peu importait les personnes, pourvu qu'il y ait de la vie et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, pour ne jamais savoir ce que voulaient dire isolement et désolation.

Et puis Ronald était parti en cavale.  
La vie lui avait arraché Fred.  
Et Bellatrix Lestrange avait voulu emporter sa fille.

A partir de là, Molly avait arrêté de fuir la solitude, parce qu'elle avait compris que quoi qu'il arrive celle-ci la rattraperait. Fred avait rejoint Fabian et Gideon, et elle se doutait que George aussi avait plié bagages et que dans sa tête il était loin. Hermione lui avait pris Ronald, et Ginevra avait fini par l'abandonner elle aussi pour s'installer avec Harry Potter. Heureusement qu'il y avait Arthur, Teddy, et Andromeda.

Oh bien sûr, ils passaient tous souvent au Terrier. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry… Au fil des ans, ils lui ramenaient même des surprises : Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, Molly, Louis, James, Rose, Albus, Lily, Hugo, Lucy… Sauf qu'au fil des ans, Andromeda partit, Teddy grandit, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants vinrent aussi de moins en moins, parce que chacun construisait sa vie de son côté, c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Mais ça allait, parce qu'elle vivait encore avec l'amour de sa vie.

Soudain Arthur ne fut plus là.

Ce n'était pourtant pas le lac à boire. Il lui suffisait d'attendre quelques jours pour voir la famille rire aux éclats et déambuler de nouveau dans le Terrier. Mais en attendant…

Juste le coassement des grenouilles de la mare.  
Juste le froid lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sueur dans ses draps.  
Juste la solitude qui l'étreignait à chaque battement de cil.

Et puis cette boule au ventre. Parce qu'à quatre-vingt-dix ans elle ne parvenait toujours pas à apprivoiser le silence.

* * *

*_Il y a des adjectifs qui se promènent quand même malgré la consigne initiale, parce que malheureusement pendant les Nuits, difficile d'avoir le recul nécessaire... (et interdiction de retoucher le texte après l'avoir fini) Les retrouverez-vous ? _Les adjectifs sont autorisés dans vos reviews ! A bientôt pour le cinquième OS !


	5. Le jeu des sept familles (Tous)

Un texte un peu moins incarné et plus original que les autres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 1er novembre 2019, stylistique 23h.**

Le chiffre 7 doit apparaître dans au moins 1 phrase sur 4

**Tous**

* * *

Le jeu des 7 familles

* * *

Jouons à un jeu, voulez-vous ? Vous connaissez le jeu des sept familles ? Je commence en disant « Dans la famille Bidule-Hibou je voudrais… », et je termine en évoquant l'un de ses membres. Si vous possédez la carte, vous me la donnez et je continue de jouer.

D'accord je commence… Dans la famille Weasley, je demande le père. Arthur est un amoureux des Moldus et de Molly. Ne répétez surtout pas à Molly qu'il cite les Moldus avant elle, il lui a toujours assuré qu'elle était sa septième Merveille du monde !

Dans la famille Weasley, je demande la mère. Molly est née Prewett, mais j'attendrai le tour prochain pour demander cette famille. Molly est une Sorcière douée et dévouée. Elle a sept beaux enfants et beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

Dans la famille Weasley, je demande les frères. William est l'aîné et a développé un goût très prononcé pour les Vélanes et les steaks saignants. Charlie est le cadet, et son amour inconditionnel pour les dragons et pour la solitude lui ont toujours valu beaucoup d'admiration mais aussi d'incompréhension de la part des autres. Percy est le petit emmerd… Fred et George, lâchez immédiatement cette Plume à Papote ! Des sept péchés capitaux, celui qui lui correspondrait le plus serait l'orgueil. Percy est le plus ambitieux de la fratrie, et même s'il ne se prend pas pour de la bouse de dragon, il sait aussi revenir vers ceux qu'il aime lorsque la situation l'exige. Les jumeaux ont fait les sept cents coups. C'est comme les quatre cents coups, mais en un plus redoutable : leur carte compte presque double. Ronald est le dernier d'entre eux, et entre nous il aurait mieux fait d'apprendre à tourner sept fois sa baguette dans sa poche avant de parler, cela lui aurait épargné bien des soucis dans la saga à succès qui porte le nom de son Sorcier de meilleur ami.

Dans la famille Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de demander la fille car je l'ai déjà entre mes mains. Ginevra est de ces filles qui ont l'odeur du courage et de l'abnégation, et à la fin des sept bouquins elle rafle la mise parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

Et d'une famille ! Plus que six ! Vous allez me demander comment j'ai pu être aussi sûre que vous teniez les bonnes cartes entre vos mains. Rassurez-vous : nul don de divination ou autre tactique de triche, gardez simplement à l'esprit que nous ne sommes pas sept à jouer, mais deux. Il n'y a qu'un auteur et un lecteur. Si je n'ai pas la carte, c'est forcément vous qui l'avez. Et je compte bien vous arracher chacune des sept familles une à une !


	6. As sur le carreau (?)

Un texte plus court que les autres mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 1er novembre 2019, stylistique et scénaristique minuit.**

Votre personnage ne doit jamais être nommé.  
Votre personnage est brisé.

**?**

* * *

As sur le carreau

* * *

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Ah ? Il ne savait jamais trop comment répondre aux mots attentionnés que lui glissaient les autres, alors il se contentait d'un Merci. Il aurait pu renchérir : _Merci, c'est gentil, mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux alors foutez le camp_, mais être cruel ne le ferait pas non plus se sentir mieux. Alors un Merci c'était très bien. Très sobre. On était sobre dans le deuil, pas vrai ?

Lui qui leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, voilà maintenant qu'il broyait du noir. Il ne parvenait même pas à se sentir coupable pour l'ambiance de mort qu'il leur imposait. Il aurait bien aimé s'en vouloir, mais ça lui aurait demandé bien trop d'énergie. « La mode Moldue est à l'économie d'énergie », avait dit une fois Hermione sur un air pompeux. Ouais. Peut-être. Elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde de toute manière, alors il n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. En tout cas lui n'avait plus d'énergie à revendre, pourtant Merlin qu'il aurait aimé se faire des Gallions sur cette revente.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de mener la danse et s'était toujours senti invincible face au monde. Parce que lorsqu'il doutait un peu il savait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur la paire d'as dans l'ourlet de sa manche… C'était sa petite combine rien qu'à lui, leur petite combine rien qu'à eux. Mais depuis quelques temps impossible de remettre la main sur la paire d'as. L'as de cœur avait été brisé. Et tous les miroirs du Terrier avec lui.

Car son reflet lui était devenu insupportable.


	7. Stupéfiante (Ginny)

Merci à Titou Douh pour ses adorables reviews. Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 23 novembre 2019, Thème 21h (Méduse).**

**Ginny**

* * *

Stupéfiante

* * *

Ginny Weasley était tout bonnement stupéfiante. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient en attester à Poudlard : Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, ou encore Blaise Zabini – pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il était difficile de plaire à ce dernier. Dans les dortoirs des filles, elle éveillait aussi bien des fantasmes. Padma Patil avait même confié un jour en rougissant que c'était son parfum qu'elle sentait lorsqu'elle humait l'Amortentia. Sans doute le fait qu'elle soit la petite sœur de son meilleur ami avait jusque-là empêché Harry Potter de la considérer sous un autre regard que celui de la petite fille, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle devenait de jour en jour femme.

On disait parfois qu'il suffisait qu'elle secoue sa chevelure pourpre pour tous les ensorceler. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Bon, non, c'était carrément faux, mais les adolescents usent et abusent d'hyperboles pour appréhender et décrire le monde si complexe et excitant qui les entoure. Ginny Weasley n'était certainement pas du genre à ensorceler les autres. Nul besoin de sortilège, elle avait simplement du charme.

D'un regard, elle pouvait vous charmer. Lorsqu'elle offrait au monde ses sourires pleins et solaires, c'était comme si de doux rayons caressaient votre peau et qu'une agréable chaleur se répandait dans tout votre corps. Certains disaient que cette joie de vivre et cet enthousiasme permanent était caractéristique des Weasley. Peut-être ? En attendant les élèves du château ne dévoraient pas tous Fred et George du regard.

D'un regard, elle pouvait vous charmer. D'un autre, elle pouvait presque vous stupéfixer. Elle savait aussi être dure. Elle savait aussi être cassante. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu rompre, Dean en avait fait les frais.

Ginny Weasley était stupéfiante, une véritable Méduse des temps modernes. Lorsque son sourire retombait et qu'elle vous lançait un de ses regards polaires, vous vous en retrouviez pétrifié. D'une voix froide, elle vous exposait sa pensée tandis que vos veines se glaçaient et que votre bouche restait résolument fermée. Stupéfié, vous sentiez votre cœur durcir et s'émietter sous les assauts de ses mots. Et votre détresse la laissait de marbre.


	8. Nébuleuse (Percy, Fred, George)

Un OS que j'ai adoré écrire, et qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 23 novembre 2019, Thème 23h (Flou).**

**Percy — Fred — George — Charlie — Bill**

* * *

Nébuleuse

* * *

« FRED ! GEORGE ! VENEZ ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

C'était pourtant une chaude et belle journée d'été, pleine de promesses. A onze heures seulement, la quiétude de la demeure était déjà troublée. Les portes claquaient violemment et le plancher grinçait affreusement après le passage en furie de Percy. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un simple short et d'une paire usée de sandales, le jeune garçon s'était lancé à la poursuite des jumeaux à travers le Terrier, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement d'où provenaient leurs insupportables gloussements. Ses parents s'étaient absentés tôt avec Ron et Ginny pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et ils ne pourraient cette fois-ci lui être d'aucune aide pour se débarrasser de ses jeunes frères. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il tomba sur ce qu'il devina être ses deux grands frères, en train de déjeuner tranquillement.

« Dites-moi où ils sont !  
— Qui ça ? demanda paresseusement Charlie, néanmoins un sourire dans la voix.  
— Vous avez vu passer Fred et George ?  
— Ouais… », avoua Bill en se grattant le nez comme si c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Il plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de porridge.

« Alors ? s'impatienta Percy.  
— On ne dira rien ! répondit l'aîné la bouche pleine.  
— Même sous Doloris, ajouta le cadet d'un air solennel.  
— IL FAUDRA LEUR PASSER SUR LE CORPS ! pouffa soudain Fred depuis un coin encore non identifié de la cuisine.  
— Ça valait bien la peine de nous mettre dans la combine si tu te grilles comme un Scroutt, Freddie », râla Bill en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de porridge.

George se tourna vers son jumeau, imitant leur aîné : « _Ça valait bien la peine de nous mettre dans la combine, Freddie_ ». Alors Fred éclata d'un rire incontrôlable et dut même se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Percy plissa les yeux, tentant de localiser l'origine de leurs voix.

« Vous êtes sous la table, c'est ça ?  
— Tu ne nous vois pas ? demanda George avec curiosité.  
— Pas tout à fait sous la table… commenta à son tour Fred, à peine remis de ses émotions.  
— Vous êtes SUR la table ! s'exclama Percy avec un air conquérant.  
— Tu chauffes, glissa George avant d'hurler de rire, car il était passé à deux doigts de s'ébouillanter en renversant la théière magique de leur mère.  
— Arrêtez de me torturer ! » les supplia Percy alors qu'il était lui-même pris d'un irrésistible fou rire à cause de l'absurdité de la situation.

Il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur la masse noire la plus proche de lui, dans l'espoir que cela puisse les impressionner et qu'ils cessent de l'importuner. Ses quatre frères explosèrent soudain de rire. Il eut un pincement au cœur, un poil vexé que Bill et Charlie se joignent à leurs rires.

« Tu menaces un porte-manteau, Perce.  
— Et il n'a pas l'air impressionné pour une Mornille.  
— MONTREZ-VOUS ! hurla Percy en retenant un sourire.  
— C'est fou, si on ne te connaissait pas…  
— …on pourrait croire que t'es bigleux ! »

D'un air sévère, Bill intervint enfin :

« Freddie, Georgie… Rendez-lui ses lunettes. »


	9. Mon fils (Arthur, Ron)

Une petite lettre sans prise de tête. Merci à Titou Douh pour ses adorables reviews !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 7 décembre 2019, Thème 20h (Lavande).**

**Arthur — Ron**

* * *

Mon fils

* * *

_8 décembre 1996, Loutry Ste Chaspoule,_

_Ronald,_

_Je ne te cache pas que ta lettre m'a beaucoup surpris. Je crois qu'en six ans à Poudlard, c'est la toute première fois que l'un de tes courriers m'est exclusivement adressé. Comme je l'ai rapidement compris, la situation est de la plus haute importance, et je n'en ai bien entendu pas parlé à ta mère. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour te répondre, mais je t'avoue que nous sommes débordés ces dernières semaines avec tous ces sordides événements, et ces histoires de collier ensorcelé._

_Pour être très honnête, ta première question m'a beaucoup amusé. Je suppose que l'on sait qu'on est amoureux quand on le sent au fond de soi. Si tu te poses encore la question, c'est peut-être parce que tes sentiments pour cette Lavande ne sont pas assez développés pour le moment. Je reconnais là l'impatience de mon petit garçon, mais pour répondre à ta seconde question, non, tous les couples ne sont pas pareils, et le coup de foudre n'est pas la règle. Ta mère et moi faisons sans doute exception en la matière. Garde à l'esprit que nous nous sommes mariés dans des temps bien troubles. Je ne te souhaite pas de te précipiter dans un mariage, prends le temps de vivre ton adolescence._

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu as trouvé d'autres occupations que les échecs et les effractions au règlement cette année. Par rapport à tes inquiétudes, tu connais sans doute mieux tes amis que moi, mais je ne doute pas que la situation s'arrange bientôt. Après tout ce que vous avez partagé, ils sont sans doute un peu jaloux que tu passes soudainement plus de temps avec une fille. Tu ne me parles pas beaucoup d'elle dans ta lettre, mais j'espère que tu pourras m'en dire quand tu reviendras au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël. Tu pourrais peut-être y inviter ta petite amie quelques jours ?_

_Aussi, je tenais à te corriger sur une chose : si tu avais voulu en parler avec n'importe lequel de tes frères, ils t'auraient écouté et conseillé. Si tu leur avais dit à quel point c'était important pour toi, ils n'auraient pas ri de la situation._

_Cela me fait très plaisir de voir que mon petit garçon devient un homme, et qu'il pense à moi lorsqu'il commence à se poser toutes les questions qui viennent avec._

_Papa_

_P.-S. : Toutes mes félicitations pour ta victoire contre Serpentard. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Tu dois être si content !_  
_P.-P.-S. : Tu devrais ménager un peu Coq. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour demander à ton amie Hermione comment fonctionne la poste Moldue ?_


	10. L'argent et le bonheur (Fred, George)

Un OS qui se veut quand même lumineux. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 7 décembre 2019, Thème 21h (Richesse).**

**Fred — George**

* * *

L'argent fait-il le bonheur ?

* * *

« Gred ?  
— Oui Forge ?  
— Pourquoi nous sommes pauvres ? »

Fred se gratta la tête, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre du haut de ses huit ans : « Parce que Maman et Papa ont préféré avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? », « Parce que Maman a choisi de ne pas travailler pour nous élever ? », « Parce que Papa a un boulot naze au Ministère et se laisse tout le temps marcher sur les pieds par son supérieur ? ». Il finit par se contenter d'un simple grognement.

« Est-ce que nous sommes heureux ? », insista George.

Fred lança un sourire rayonnant à son jumeau. Ceux qui disaient que l'argent faisait le bonheur n'avaient pas connu l'amour de leur grande famille.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que nous sommes ensemble. »

* * *

« Gred ?  
— Oui Forge ? »

George lança un sourire rayonnant à son jumeau. Du haut de leurs dix-huit ans, ils faisaient vraiment de la belle magie. La devanture de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux était tout simplement splendide. Ceux qui disaient que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur n'avaient jamais fait fortune :

« Nous sommes riches maintenant. »

Les lèvres de Fred s'étirèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il semblait se remémorer une vieille conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue :

« Ensemble en plus, quelle veine. »

* * *

« Gred ? »

Seul le craquement sinistre du parquet de son appartement au 93, chemin de Traverse lui répondit. Ceux qui disaient que l'argent faisait le bonheur n'avaient jamais perdu quelqu'un. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, George fixa longuement le plafond de son salon, dans l'attente que le sommeil l'emporte de nouveau. Fred et Forge étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il se sentait parfois si démuni...

« Papa ? »

Une petite voix lui avait finalement répondu, fendant le silence et l'obscurité. Un _Lumos_ plus tard, George fixait avec amour sa petite fille. Roxanne avait eu sept ans la veille, et elle lui rappelait parfois son frère lorsqu'elle lui posait mille et une questions en se grattant le crâne.

« Je t'ai entendu grommeler.  
— Ah oui, trésor ? »

Dans ses bras d'enfant, elle tenait une bonne vingtaine de Dragées surprises.

« Il paraît qu'ils ont fait un nouveau goût _pisse de hibou_. On les essaye ? »

Il se retint de rire, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns si semblables à ceux d'Angie. Ceux qui disaient que l'argent faisait le bonheur n'avaient pas connu l'amour de sa petite famille.


	11. Une histoire de couette (Arthur, Molly)

Parce que j'aime aussi parfois la guimauve. Un court texte qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 7 décembre 2019, Thème écrit 23h (Gauche) + Image (Couple enlacé avec bague).**

**Arthur — Molly**

* * *

Une histoire de couette

* * *

Arthur fut réveillé par un ronflement tonitruant qui faisait presque trembler les murs fins du Terrier. Il prit soudainement conscience du froid de l'hiver. Un courant d'air semblait glisser sournoisement entre chacun de ses poils roux, et lui donnait véritablement la chair de poule. Las, il se tourna vers sa petite amie étendue à sa droite. Molly avait cette manie insupportable d'accaparer tout le côté gauche de leur lit. Et l'unique couette avec elle.

« Mollynette, râla-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule.  
— Par les binocles de Dippet », grommela-t-elle pour toute réponse dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Marmonnant un vague et rapide « j't'aime » avant de s'enrouler de plus belle dans les draps, la rousse laissa échapper un nouveau grondement. Attendri, Arthur se colla tout contre elle. Son corps contre le sien, son coeur près du sien, il oubliait toujours la guerre au-dehors.

« Mollynette… chuchota-t-il d'un air suave à son oreille.  
— Si tu ne me réveilles pas pour me demander en mariage… plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Pour tout te dire, je pensais te mettre la bague au doigt quand tu m'aurais rendu mon bout de couette. »

Arthur avait abandonné ses airs gauches pour un ton plus affirmé. Au-delà de la plaisanterie, il était on ne peut plus sérieux : il voulait décidément beaucoup de sa couette et de sa main. Et Molly Prewett n'était pas de celles qui partageaient leur couette avec n'importe qui. Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'œil brillant :

« Deal. »


	12. Le spectre de la désolation (Ginny)

Premier texte sur les Weasley de 2020 ! Je vous souhaite une très belle année à venir et beaucoup de petits comme de grands bonheurs.

* * *

**Nuit classique du 25 janvier 2020, Thème 20h (Sanglot).**

**Ginny**

* * *

Sanglot

* * *

La fille Weasley ne s'était pas attendue à croiser qui que ce soit sur son chemin ce jour-là, mais il était de ces journées qui étaient soudain bouleversées par des rencontres imprévues. Au détour d'un couloir ou à l'entrée d'une salle, soudain, vous tombiez nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un et cela déjouait tous vos plans. Soudain Ginny Weasley était tombée nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un et cela avait presque failli changer tous ses plans.

La silhouette lui tournait le dos, mais ses gémissements ne lui en retournaient pas moins l'estomac. Elle pouvait presque imaginer ses yeux bordés de tristesse. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait, ravagée par le chagrin, coulant contre les murs carrelés, elle hésitait presque à faire marche arrière. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose d'éminemment intime, quelque chose de très personnel qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Des _ploc!_ réguliers perturbaient la mélodie fascinante de la désolation, et cela rendait la composition d'autant plus pathétique.

La jeune fille — car ce devait être une fille — n'avait guère plus de quatorze ans. Physiquement en tout cas, elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle, mais dans le silence ténu qui encadrait ses respirations saccadées, le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Elle devenait la souffrance incarnée. A onze ans, c'était bien la première fois que la benjamine des Weasley était confrontée à cette étrange sonorité. Dans les lamentations de l'autre, elle entendait le son étrange et inédit de la douleur dans toute sa simplicité.

La Gryffondor se laissa un moment émouvoir, le cœur en éponge. Il n'était jamais agréable de voir quelqu'un déverser autant de tristesse et de désespoir. L'adolescente éplorée hoqueta. Elle poussait maintenant de longs soupirs, et Ginny n'aurait honnêtement jamais pu soupçonner que quiconque ait autant de souffle, cela lui semblait surhumain.

« Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! hurla l'autre, tout à coup comme hystérique. Elle a juste eu le malheur d'exister ! »

Même pour une jeune fille, sa voix était anormalement aiguë. C'était de ces voix à vous faire dresser les poils sur la nuque et à vous faire grincer les dents. C'était de ces voix qui vous revenaient en rêves pour vous plonger dans vos pires cauchemars. Ginny caressa d'un air distrait la couverture en cuir du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle hésitait à aller la réconforter, parce que ça lui crevait le cœur de voir autant de souffrance concentrée en un seul petit être. Mais… elle ne devait pas non plus être vue. Le spectre gémit et les reniflements reprirent de plus belle. Sa raison fut plus forte que les sanglots de l'autre.

Après tout… qui viendrait délibérément jusqu'ici ? Qui pourrait remonter jusqu'à elle si elle prenait soudain ses jambes à son cou ? Elle serra si fort l'objet au niveau de la reliure avec la pulpe de ses ongles qu'elle s'étonna qu'il ne se pare pas de griffures profondes. Elle le fixa un instant avec une fascination mêlée de répulsion. Il suffisait juste qu'elle trouve assez de courage pour amorcer un mouvement… une fois qu'elle s'en serait débarrassée, personne ne suspecterait jamais rien à propos de ce journal apparemment vierge. De ses petits bras chétifs, elle balança la dernière chose qui la reliait à Tom sur les carreaux déjà inondées des toilettes des filles. Avec un peu de chance, il s'imbiberait des larmes de Mimi avant que quelqu'un ne le retrouve.


	13. La pizza (Ron, George, Molly)

Un court texte pas trop sérieux, écrit en fin de Nuit sur un thème pour le moins... original ! Pendant toute l'écriture de ce texte j'avais en tête la chanson "L'Aziza", sauf qu'à la place de "L'Aziza" je chantonnais "La Pizza". Ce qui donnait quelque chose comme "La pizza, je te veux si tu veux de moi...".

* * *

**Nuit classique du 25 janvier 2020, Thème minuit (Image Pizza à l'ananas).**

**Ron — George — Molly**

* * *

La pizza

* * *

Le roux la jaugea du regard. Elle semblait le provoquer avec ses petits morceaux de fruit colorés ornant sa pâte fine et croquante. Il la manipula précautionneusement en l'approchant de son nez, mais ne distingua pas de mariages de saveurs qu'il aurait pu juger étranges. Tout semblait parfaitement harmonieux, et il ne comprenait pas les avertissements répétés d'Hermione à son propos. Elle s'était chargée de la préparation du repas avec George et Angelina plus tôt dans la matinée, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait été mauvais. Il palpa un instant le dessous de la pizza pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été piégée par les cuisiniers. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son aîné qui dévorait avec un plaisir affiché sa propre assiette. Bon, puisque tout semblait sûr… Ron avait juste hâte de se délecter de ce merveilleux plat.

Le jeune homme croqua finalement à pleines dents dans la part :

« Ch'est très bon Her-mignonne, ch'e vois pas pourquoi vouch'en faites tout un foin de ch'es pizzas à l'ananas.  
— Ce n'est pas de l'ananas dont tu devrais te méfier », lui répondit tranquillement la brune en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres et en réprimant un sourire.

Ron jeta immédiatement la part dans son assiette, recrachant au passage deux morceaux d'ananas et un dé de jambon, tout en essuyant machinalement sa bouche. Les yeux de George pétillaient.

« Ronald ! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça ! s'exclama Molly outrée.  
— Mais il a…  
— Ronald, tu devrais mieux te tenir à table, singea son frère et collègue d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.  
— Et toi tu es… articula-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite-amie.  
— Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans ma part de pizza ?  
— Oh, ça, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, le coupa Angelina en mordant avidement dans sa propre part. Molly, merci de nous recevoir ce midi, c'est vraiment un plaisir ! »


	14. Flayed (Bill), in English

Je n'écris pas en anglais en-dehors du cadre universitaire. Grande nouveauté pour moi, je m'excuse par avance d'éventuelles maladresses, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 6 mars 2020, stylistique 20h.**

Écrire un passage dans une autre langue

**Bill**

* * *

Flayed

* * *

Bill gauged his girlfriend coldly while she remained silent. There was no way she would let him believe that all was well and that they could act as if nothing bad had happened. He seemed to question her with his blue eyes, planted in hers, obviously waiting for her to say a word.

"Say it."  
"What am I supposed to say?" Fleur said sharply. "I hate when you try to make me think or feel things that _you_ are scared about."  
"If you are not about to ask the damn question, I will do it for you. Will Bill keep his fucking scars for life? He definitely will," He swallowed. "Bill will keep these marks forever. And every morning when you wake up, you will see Bill's monstrous face being deeply and sincerely apologetic. And every night when you want to kiss Bill in the dark, your lips will hit the cracks and nicks in his hybrid skin. So think about it. Because Hogwarts Hospital Wing is by far the finest setting you can offer for our breakup. Please –"  
"Honey..."  
"Please be honest. You know you do not have to lie to me. You know how much I love you. You know I respect all the choices you make, whatever they may be. You should escape before –" He staggered. "You should leave before you break my heart."

He finished in a trembling voice and without even a look at her. Tears were gathering in her eyes and she sniffed painfully.

"Tu es un abruti, William Arthur Weasley. Le plus gros abruti que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais t'abandonner à ton sort sur ce lit d'hôpital. Ô oui, William le téméraire ne mérite pas l'amour d'une femme ou même son affection. William le torturé, sacrifié sur l'autel de la guerre, doit désormais s'enfermer dans une vie de souffrances et de solitude. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un vilain loup lui a fait une méchante balafre sur le visage. Pour quoi ? Pour se punir d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. William le martyr, William le mal –"  
"You know I did not understand a single word of what you said, right?"  
"You complete moron," Fleur said. Her throat was dry. "Is that a good summary? The only thing you need to know is that I do not plan to take my eyes off you in the next ten minutes, nor in the week ahead, and I hope that in fifty years, when I am ugly, you will be there to hold my hand with your stunning blue eyes devouring me like on the first day, as intensely as mine when I look at you. Just like I am looking at you on the very moment. So if one of us should leave now, it is you. Because if you do not, I will never let you go. Understood?"  
"I stay," He said, provoking a sudden wash of chills all over her body.

She burst out with an unexpected and powerful laugh. It was such a release...

"Why are you giggling?" Bill asked. His tone was falsely amused.  
"I assume you will have to give up your dream of posing nude for _Witch Weekly_..." Fleur said as she kissed the corner of his dry, cracked lips. "Somehow it makes me feel better."


	15. Écorché (Bill), traduction Chapitre 14

Au chapitre 14, vous avez découvert le texte "Flayed", rédigé quasi-intégralement en anglais comme me l'imposait la consigne. Suite à mes échanges avec **Miss MPREG**, j'ai pu réaliser une traduction française que je souhaite partager aujourd'hui avec vous. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 6 mars 2020, stylistique 20h**

Traduction du chapitre 14

**Bill**

* * *

Écorché

* * *

Bill jaugea froidement du regard sa petite amie alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse croire que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'ils pouvaient agir comme si de rien de grave n'était arrivé. Il semblait l'interroger de ses yeux bleus, plantés dans les siens, attendant visiblement qu'elle dise un mot.

« Dis-le.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire ? répliqua sèchement Fleur. Je déteste quand tu essayes de me faire penser ou ressentir des choses dont tu es effrayé.

— Si tu ne te décides pas à poser cette satanée question, je le ferai pour toi. Bill gardera-t-il ses putains de cicatrices à vie ? Très certainement, lâcha-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive. Bill va garder ces marques pour toujours. Et chaque matin quand tu te réveilleras, tu verras se répandre en excuses sempiternelles le visage monstrueux de Bill. Et chaque nuit quand tu voudras embrasser Bill dans l'obscurité, tes lèvres se heurteront aux crevasses et aux fissures sur sa peau d'hybride. Alors penses-y. Parce que l'Infirmerie de Poudlard est de loin le plus beau cadre que tu puisses offrir à notre rupture. S'il te plaît…

— Chéri.

— S'il te plaît, sois honnête. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me mentir. Tu sais combien je t'aime. Tu sais que je respecte tous tes tes choix, quels qu'ils soient. Tu devrais t'échapper avant… il chancela. Tu devrais partir avant de me briser le cœur. »

Il termina d'une voix tremblante et sans même la regarder. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle reniflait péniblement.

« Tu es un abruti, William Arthur Weasley. Le plus gros abruti que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Que croyais-tu ? Que j'allais t'abandonner à ton sort sur ce lit d'hôpital. Ô oui, William le téméraire ne mérite pas l'amour d'une femme ou même son affection. William le torturé, sacrifié sur l'autel de la guerre, doit désormais s'enfermer dans une vie de souffrances et de solitude. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'un vilain loup lui a fait une méchante balafre sur le visage. Pour quoi ? Pour se punir d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. William le martyr, William le mal…

— Tu sais que je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Idiot fini, répondit Fleur, la gorge sèche. Est-ce un bon résumé ? La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je ne compte pas te quitter des yeux dans les dix prochaines minutes, pas plus que dans la semaine à venir, et j'espère bien que dans cinquante ans, lorsque je serai laide, tu seras là pour me tenir la main tes splendides yeux bleus qui me dévoreront comme au premier jour, aussi intensément que les miens dévorent les tiens quand je te regarde. Exactement comme je suis en train de te regarder, là, à l'instant. Alors si l'un de nous doit partir maintenant, c'est toi. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Compris ?

— Je reste », dit-il, provoquant en même temps une soudaine vague de frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle éclata d'un rire aussi inattendu que puissant. C'était une telle libération...

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Bill avec un ton faussement amusé.

— Je suppose que tu vas devoir abandonner ton rêve de poser nu pour Sorcière Hebdo... glissa Fleur en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres sèches et fendues. Quelque part, ça me fait me sentir mieux. »


	16. Le Secret (George, Percy, Bill, Ginny)

Un immense merci comme d'habitude à **Titou Douh** pour ses reviews, et un grand merci également à **Miss MPREG** pour son super retour qui m'a mis le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En souhaitant une très bonne lecture aux lecteurs fantômes comme à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser leur avis !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 6 mars 2020, stylistique et scénaritique 22h.**

Votre texte doit être sarcastique  
La scène se passe dans un cimetière

**Bill**

* * *

Le Secret

* * *

Dardant son regard d'expert sur le corps inerte auquel ils faisaient face tous les quatre, Percy se pinça l'arête du nez avant de lâcher la sentence qu'ils redoutaient tous :

« Il va falloir l'enterrer ».

Du haut de ses trois ans, Ginny se réfugia dans les bras de Bill et réprima un sanglot.

« Pour la millième fois au moins, ce n'est pas ma faute ! se défendit George d'une voix chevrotante.  
— Oh, bien sûr, ça n'est jamais ta faute, George … jusqu'à ce que l'on soit tenus d'enterrer l'un d'entre nous, par ta faute justement, s'emporta Bill.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on… qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à 'Man, balbutia la petite dernière. On va s'faire tu-tuer.  
— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Maman, Georgie ? Je ne sais pas, moi… lança d'un air faussement hasardeux l'aîné. Qu'on a un meurtrier parmi nous ! »

George blêmit.

« Ne dis p-p-pas ça, articula-t-il difficilement alors que son corps était pris d'incontrôlables tremblements. C'est gr-grave. C'était un ac-accident. Il s'est simplement no-noyé…  
— Noyé ? Un accident ? Dis-moi Georgie, quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait te croire ?  
— T'étais jaloux, hein ? C'est ça, avoue, jaloux ! l'attaqua Ginny en essuyant maladroitement la morve qui recouvrait son menton. T'avais peur qu'on le préfère à toi, hein ? Qu'il te pique la vedette ?  
— Tu auras tout le temps de faire la vedette quand ton portrait ornera la Une de la _Gazette _et que tu croupiras à Azkaban, glissa Bill d'un air grave que son cadet ne lui connaissait pas.  
— Je veux pas aller à… s'étrangla George.  
— Il avait confiance en toi ! Tu aimes te jouer des limites, mais cette fois-ci tu as dépassé les bornes ! C'était ton jumeau, espèce de bouse de Dragon, et tu l'as trahi ! Poignardé dans le dos !  
— Bill ça suffit, il a retenu la leçon, le coupa Percy avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. Bien sûr que tu n'iras pas à Azkaban. »

Percy recouvrit le cercueil improvisé de terre, juste à côté de la mare du Terrier.

« Comment je vais pouvoir dire à Fred ce qui est arrivé à Bubulle ? pleurnicha le jumeau.  
— Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'était un poisson volant ? proposa Bill. Et qu'il est retourné chez lui, je sais pas moi, sois inventif.  
— Ce sera notre secret, le rassura son grand frère d'une voix forte en rehaussant ses lunettes et en pressant sa petite épaule d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Notre secret à tous les quatre. Bill, Ginny, toi, et moi, nous resteront muets comme des tombes.  
— C'est le cas de le dire.  
— Bill !  
— Oh, ça va ! On ne peut même plus rigoler ! »


	17. Enfermée, Confinée (Ginny)

Merci à **Titou Douh** et à **Miss MPREG** pour leurs reviews. En souhaitant une très bonne lecture aux lecteurs fantômes comme à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser leur avis ! Ce chapitre est une parodie de la version française de "Let it go", écrite par Kristen Anderson Jane.

* * *

**Nuit folle du 1er avril 2020, chanson 20h.**

"Libérée, Délivrée"

**Ginny**

* * *

Enfermée, Confinée

* * *

Et je m'installe doucement dans l'ennui  
Ron est parti, à son tour  
Un royaume de solitude  
Le Terrier reste mon séjour

La lionne qui hurle en moi n'a vraiment rien d'humain  
J'ai crié très fort  
J'ai serré le poing

Pas de pouvoirs, ne râle pas  
C'est la règle, c'est le contrat  
Pas de charmes, pas d'enchantement  
Pas d'amusement

Enfermée, Confinée  
Bientôt en première année  
Enfermée, Confinée  
Bientôt je leur montrerai  
J'ai si hâte du prochain été  
Et depuis hier  
Soudaine et furieuse envie de faire tout péter

Quand on fixe le plafond pendant des heures  
Tout semble si vite très chiant  
Ce mur-là, ce mur-ci sont-ils porteurs ?  
Tant de questions en même temps

Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
De cette magie pleine de mystères  
Maman, papa, soyez maudits, maudits

Enfermée, Confinée  
Une baguette au bout du bras  
Libérée, Délivrée  
Oui, à coups d'_Avada_  
Me voilà !  
Oui, je suis là !  
Sans père ni mère

Mon pouvoir est limité, qu'est-ce que ça m'agace !  
Ma frustration s'exprime et n'a d'égal que mes menaces  
Et mes pensées sont semblables aux filets du diable

Non je ne reviendrai pas  
Poudlard m'est destinée !  
Libérée, Délivrée  
Désormais plus rien de m'arrête  
Libérée, Délivrée  
Dans mon cœur c'est la fête

À Poudlard !  
Comme j'en ai rêvé !  
Et avec mes frères

Papa et Maman puissiez-vous me pardonner


	18. Les flèches de Gilderoy (Percy)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 1er mai 2020, défi stylistique (et scénaristique) 20h.**

Écrire sans la lettre A  
(Intégrer une référence au livre qui se trouve le plus près de vous : _Les Regrets_, Du Bellay )

**Percy**

* * *

Les flèches de Gilderoy

* * *

« Ce professeur de Défense est une horreur, une c…  
— Je le trouve très bien, moi ».

Percy rosit furieusement. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent légèrement. Il ne put bientôt retenir plus longtemps les mots dissimulés derrière ses lèvres :

« L'idée que des Cupidons te poursuivent dès le lever du Soleil pour te délivrer mille missives enfiévrées te réjouit donc tellement ?  
— Oui, répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
— Tu te fiches de moi ? » gémit-il.

Le roux et le second degré… quelle belle histoire tout de même ! Pénélope se retint tout juste de rire. Il eut un rictus blessé, et elle perdit son sourire.

« Ce n'est qu'une lettre, Perce…  
— De qui est-elle ?  
— Lee Jord…  
— Stop ! Je m'en fiche », dit-il d'une voix pleine de douleur.

Pénélope ne put retenir un soupir.

« Décidément…  
— Quoi ? vomit-il.  
— Rien. Je ne dis plus rien. »

Les Préfets se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence.

« Ce n'est qu'une lettre, se défendit-elle encore.  
— Une lettre de trop !  
— Tu es puéril. »

Les dents serrées, Percy choisit de lui tourner le dos. Puéril, vous disiez ? Pénélope sentit son cœur se comprimer. _Les regrets_ se ruèrent en son sein. Elle n'eut guère le temps de revenir sur ses mots puisque ce fut lui qui reprit :

« Peut-être.  
— Peut-être que quoi ?  
— Penny, lorsque je suis près de toi je… »

Il sentit l'émotion monter.  
« Tu…  
— Oui ? » le soutint-elle.

Percy lui sourit un peu bêtement. Trop tôt encore.

« Non rien. »

Bientôt peut-être.


	19. Mais Maman (?)

Un grand merci à **Miss MPREG** et **Titou Douh** ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en espérant que ce texte-ci vous plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Nuit insolite du 1er mai 2020, défi stylistique 22h.**

Chacune des phrases de votre texte commence par la lettre "M"

**?**

* * *

Mais Maman...

* * *

« Mais… Maman, s'il te plaît… Maman… Ma petite maman… Me boude pas, je voulais pas. Maman, c'est Fred qui… Maman, regarde-moi. Mais Maman… Maudit Fred ! Méchant Fred ! M'a demandé de mentir. Mentir… Mentir, tu te rends compte ? Mais je voulais pas, moi, te mentir à toi, ma maman. Maman que j'aime, est-ce que toi tu m'aimes toujours ? Moi je t'aime toujours. Mais si tu me dis que tu m'aimes plus, ma maman, alors je vais sûrement finir par en mourir. Mourir ! Mourir ! Mourir, tu m'entends ? Moi je voulais pas, je te promets ! Maintenant je suis trop triste ! Maintenant je regrette ! Mais Fred il regrette pas, ma maman chérie. Mauvais Fred, vilain Fred ! M'a dit que j'étais pas cap ! Mais moi je devais être cap, parce que le pire c'est pas de mentir. Me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, mentir c'est… Mentir c'est pas bien. Mentir c'est grave. Moi je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit sur le mensonge, promis Maman, j'ai bien compris. Mentir c'est mal. Mais voilà, en fait… Moi… Mais voilà, en fait, c'est juste que, pour moi, il y a pire que le mensonge. Moi je pense qu'il y a pire que mentir… Moi je pense que le pire du pire, enfin… Mon pire de mon pire c'est d'être lâche. Mais Maman, je suis pas lâche moi ! Malheureusement j'étais obligé de dire à Fred que j'étais cap ! Malheureusement je pouvais pas te dire la vérité. Même pas un petit bout de vérité. Mon honneur avant tout. Mais tu peux comprendre, non ? Maman, c'était le défi, et je suis pas lâche, moi ! Mince de mince ! Mais tu peux comprendre, pas vrai, ma Maman ? Moi et toi, on est des braves ! Moi j'en suis sûr que tu peux comprendre. Moi et toi, on est pareils, et puis… Moi je sais que… Moi je sais que ma maman elle est super intelligente et elle comprend tout. Maman, tu comprends, pas vrai ? Maman, tu vas me dépunir, parce que je mérite pas ! Mais zut ! Maman ? Maman, s'il te plaît… Ma petite maman. Me boude pas. Mais dis quelque chose ! Me fais pas ça ! »

Maudissant tous les Mages, Albus Severus retourna dans la chambre où il avait été consigné. Mon fils allait avoir cinq ans, et il devait apprendre un peu que tout acte avait des conséquences. Mentir à sa mère, ça n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont il devait prendre l'habitude.


	20. Miséricorde (George, Percy)

Un texte assez éprouvant à écrire pour moi, et assez dur aussi pour les personnages. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 6 juin 2020, Citation 21h.**

"Rien n'est peut-être plus égoïste que le pardon" - André Chamson

**George ****— ****Percy**

* * *

Miséricorde

* * *

Le champ de bataille n'avait été déserté que depuis quelques jours et Fred n'avait été mis en bière que depuis quelques heures que, déjà, l'unité de façade du clan Weasley volait en éclat. George s'était mis dans une colère noire lorsque Percy lui avait officiellement présenté ses excuses :

« Mais tu es tout pardonné ! avait-il ironisé alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Comme si la décision de t'accueillir de nouveau dans cette famille m'appartenait pleinement. »

Percy avait posé une main sur son épaule droite, dans une tentative un peu gauche de l'apaiser, mais l'autre l'avait immédiatement rejeté. George semblait se retenir de quitter la pièce, mais cela serait revenu à admettre que c'était lui qui était en tort. Que c'était son traître de frère qui avait gagné.

« Tu sais, Percy, je te pardonne, admit-il après de longues secondes.  
— Vraiment ? demanda un Percy plein d'espoir.  
— Oui. Mais si je te pardonne, c'est uniquement pour moi que je le fais…  
— Tant que tu m'accordes ton pardon… accepta l'autre.  
— …pour mieux me délecter de ta souffrance et de ta culpabilité ! acheva durement George.  
— Georgie…  
— Tu as craché au visage de papa et maman, à nos _huit visages_, pendant deux longues années…  
— C'est plus compliqué que…  
— Ah oui ? s'insurgea-t-il. En quoi cela pourrait-il être si complexe ? Nous crois-tu bêtes au point de ne pas avoir compris que ta soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance importait plus pour toi que tout le reste, y compris ta propre famille ?  
— Le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc. J'ai été pris dans cette zone grise sans pouvoir m'en dépêtrer, sans savoir où devait aller ma loyauté. Au début, je pensais servir la communauté ! Et ensuite… ensuite, c'était trop tard. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai fait pour lutter de l'intérieur !  
— Ce que je sais, en tout cas, c'est que tu nous as lâchement abandonnés au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de toi, continua le plus jeune sur un ton accusateur. Quand papa a passé Noël à Ste Mangouste, quand Bill a été défiguré par un Mangemort, quand il était de notoriété publique que Ronald avait attrapé une forme particulièrement sévère d'éclabouille, quand Fred est MORT ! » beugla-t-il.

George reprit son souffle et le regarda en étirant un sourire mauvais :

« Si je te pardonne, Perce, ça n'est certainement pas pour que tu puisses te soulager de ton fardeau. Oh non... Tu ne le mérites pas. Il paraît qu'il n'y a peut-être rien de plus égoïste que de demander pardon, et c'est sans doute vrai. Tu as toujours été d'un égoïsme monstre, et aujourd'hui encore tu ne présentes tes excuses que pour que ta petite personne se sente mieux, sans prêter une seule oreille à tout le mal que tu as causé autour de toi. Alors je vais te dire pourquoi, moi, Grand Miséricordieux, je les accepte tes excuses : pour que tu sentes bien sur tes deux frêles épaules, à chacun de tes pas, le poids de la culpabilité. Pour que tu te rappelles chaque jour à quel point tu as été minable avec la famille qui t'a toujours accueilli et qui continue encore aujourd'hui de t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il paraît qu'il n'y a rien de plus égoïste que le pardon, et c'est vrai. Je te pardonne mon très cher frère, et c'est mon plaisir le plus égoïste. »


	21. Premières fois (Arthur)

J'ai adoré écrire ce texte-là ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 25 juillet 2020, Thème écrit 20h.**

Projet(s)

**Arthur**

* * *

Premières fois

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait vu Molly Prewett, il avait commencé à faire des projets.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue ! Pas la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé, pas non plus la première fois qu'ils étaient devenus amis, et encore moins lors de leur premier baiser, des années plus tard… Non ! Il n'avait eu qu'à poser les yeux sur elle et dans sa tête de gosse fleurissaient déjà mille ébauches de ce que deviendrait sa vie, ou plutôt de ce que deviendrait _leur_ vie. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit du même avis.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Molly Prewett, c'était durant la Répartition de septembre 1961. À onze ans, on sait rarement ce que l'on veut faire de sa vie, pourtant le petit Arthur _savait_. Il savait pertinemment, depuis qu'il avait vu cette minuscule fillette aux cheveux roux et hirsutes s'extirper de la foule d'élèves pour aller s'asseoir sur l'inconfortable tabouret de bois, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer d'elle. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se projeter sans penser à la place qu'elle occuperait nécessairement dans un de ses nombreux plans d'avenir.

Il pourrait devenir… briseur de sorts, dresseur de dragons, garagiste chez les Moldus, Médicomage, vendeur de glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse, vendeur de glaces à Piccadilly Circus, secrétaire, scientifique de renom, auteur raté ou même à succès, journaliste à la _Gazette_, chanteur de variété, joueur de Quidditch, joueur de football ou de rugby – à sept ou à quinze ! – ou même peut-être Ministre de la Magie… mais jamais sans elle. Les chauves-furies dans le ventre ne trompaient pas.

« Prewett » avait atterri chez Gryffondor, tandis que « Weasley » attendait encore son tour. C'était sans doute le moment le plus long de son existence : serait-il assez courageux pour la rejoindre chez les Rouge et Or ?

La première fois qu'il avait parlé à Molly Prewett, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, en chœur avec l'ensemble de la salle commune : il bloquait le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour lui demander d'où elle venait. Il ne sut pas, pendant longtemps, d'où elle venait. Mais il savait où elle irait. Parce qu'elle était dans tous ses projets, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, pas vrai ?

La première fois qu'elle lui avoua d'où elle venait, il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Elle était venue, toute seule, s'approcher de lui pendant ses séances de révision à la Bibliothèque, pour… s'excuser. Cela semblait lui tenir à cœur, même si Arthur ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait… parlé, parlé, parlé… Arthur lui avait répondu qu'ils auraient tout le temps de parler, et elle avait rougi. Molly Prewett ne rougissait jamais. À treize ans, elle avait mis pour la première fois de côté sa fierté. Pour lui. Enfin, pour _eux_.

La première fois qu'il s'étaient embrassés, c'était comme la millième fois. Passionné. Tendre. Évident. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, il n'y avait plus de place que pour les sourires, que pour les étreintes, que pour leur avenir à deux.

Précipités par la guerre, par la peur, et par Bill un peu, ils s'étaient mariés.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Molly Weasley, _sa_ Molly, porter son nom, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il lui avait proposé de porter le sien, si elle préférait. Parce que tout ce qui importait, c'était elle. Il aimait tellement son nom. Il aurait été si fier de le porter !

La première fois qu'il avait dit adieu à Molly Prewett, c'était à la mort de Fabian et Gideon. Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus. Ils l'avaient bien sûr mille fois envisagé, dans leurs pires cauchemars, mais cela était brusquement devenu réalité. Le monde s'était effondré autour d'elle. Le monde s'était effondré autour d'_eux_, et leur petite dernière n'avait encore que quelques mois. Rien ne comptait plus pour eux désormais que leurs sept enfants chéris.

La première fois qu'il perdit un enfant, Molly ne comptait plus. Seuls Fred et sa douleur lui importaient. Son fils revenait en songes, sans cesse, chaque nuit. Et dans sa tête, il ne faisait que penser : « comment a-t-on pu arracher à quelqu'un toute une vie de projets ? ».

La première fois qu'il avait vu Molly Celestina, _sa_ Molly, _sa_ petite-fille chérie, dans les bras de _son_ Percy, il avait fondu en larmes. À son âge, après deux guerres et plus de sept petits-enfants, il n'avait plus franchement de projets. Il avait sans doute réalisé tout ce qui aurait pu le combler. C'était à leur tour, maintenant, de bâtir leur vie.

La première fois que Molly se leva sans Arthur, ça lui fit tout drôle.

Elle n'avait jamais envisagé sa vie sans lui. Pas un jour depuis qu'il avait obstrué par maladresse l'entrée de leur salle commune, rien que pour lui parler, elle ne s'était projetée sans lui.


	22. Réflexion contrariée (Fred)

Pour votre (j'espère) plus grand plaisir, ce recueil continue ! Un grand merci à Titou Douh et Miss MPREG pour leurs retours et leur soutien régulier. Si la lecture vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Nuit classique du 26 septembre 2020, Thème écrit 20h.**

Miroir

**Fred**

* * *

Réflexion contrariée

* * *

Sous l'eau chaude du pommeau de douche, le Gryffondor fixait pensivement le tourbillon qui s'était formé au niveau de ses pieds. Les mots d'Angelina s'étaient frayé un chemin dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas bien à se défaire de leur écho. L'eau et les pensées dégoulinaient sur lui : trouvait-elle vraiment George plus séduisant que lui ? Il en fallait plus pour l'ébranler dans son estime de lui-même, bien sûr, mais il s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà que l'avis de sa camarade comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui.

Lui préférait-elle sérieusement son double ? C'est avec une rage contenue qu'il se saisit d'une grande serviette et qu'il sortit de la douche, inondant au passage un bon tiers de la salle de bain. Il soupira. Il allait encore devoir aller chercher sa baguette pour lancer un _Evanesco_ avant de partir, sans quoi les garçons passeraient encore leur journée à râler à son sujet.

Séchant vigoureusement ses cheveux, il se positionna face au miroir. Il imagina ce qui se trouvait derrière la buée, et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Était-il devenu soudain si indésirable ? Il posa son index sur le verre étamé et ramassa goutte par goutte la buée, au gré des dessins qu'il entreprenait sur la glace. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle avait tout à fait le droit de lui préférer George mais… cela le surprenait. La plupart des gens ne faisaient pas vraiment la différence entre eux. Ils avaient même déjà réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de leur propre mère… alors comment Angelina pouvait-elle affirmer si naturellement qu'elle ne le trouvait pas aussi séduisant que son frère jumeau ?

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucune place pour l'expression de ses tourments, et que toute la condensation eut été chassée, il se retrouva enfin face à lui-même. Il se trouvait foutrement beau ! Repoussant les mèches qui tombaient encore et toujours au milieu de son visage, il fixa avec insistance son reflet.

« Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau ?  
— Tu sais bien que c'est moi, Fred ! »

Merlin ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Cet idiot George s'était esclaffé si fort qu'il aurait pu réveiller tout leur dortoir. Heureusement, Lee était réputé pour avoir un sommeil lourd, et Kenneth était encore à l'infirmerie après l'épisode de la poudre de Bulbonox.

« T'es con… »

Fred avait accompagné ses mots d'un coup brusque dans l'épaule de George.

« Mauvais réveil, hein ?  
— Mauvaise nuit », grommela l'autre.

Il savait que son frère n'y était pour rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir : c'était lui qu'Angelina disait préférer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'embête à ce point ?  
— Rien.  
— Je ne crois pas que _rien_ te mettrait dans un tel état. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr.

« C'est Angie, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.  
— Oh… Par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit hier ?  
— Ouais, je sais, c'est bête.  
— Non, ça n'est pas bête mais... enfin... tu sais bien que c'était pour rire ? »

Le sourire dans sa voix était tout à fait inexplicable.

« Elle l'a dit, c'est tout ce qui importe.  
— Tout le monde sait qu'elle essaie de te rendre jaloux.  
— Bah… pourquoi elle essaierait de me rendre jaloux ? »

George lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Et dire que les aînés sont censés être les plus vifs ! Tu es sûr qu'on ne nous a pas échangés à la naissance ? se moqua-t-il. C'est toi, ajouta-t-il d'un air plus sérieux. Ça a toujours été toi, idiot. J'aime beaucoup Angelina, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse. Le seul moyen qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi, ce serait peut-être par dépit, si tu venais à être soudain dévoré par le Calmar géant. »


	23. Un brin de magie (Charlie, Bill)

Olalah on en est déjà au chapitre 23... Dire ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé ce recueil... et je n'ai pas encore prévu de m'arrêter héhéhé (A moins que vous en ayez marre xD) Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et me reviewer, c'est vraiment très motivant d'avoir des retours aussi enthousiastes. Trêve de blabla : voici un texte sur Charlie, pour changer un peu.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nuit classique du 26 septembre 2020, Image 22h (Famille/Champ de coquelicots)**

**Charlie — Bill**

* * *

Un brin de magie

* * *

Aussi loin que pouvait se rappeler Charlie, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment partis en vacances. Bill lui avait expliqué un jour que cela coûtait de l'argent, de voyager. Et de l'argent, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment. Cela lui avait tout de suite semblé logique. Bill avait toujours réponse à tout, il était merveilleux.

Lorsque leur père leur avait annoncé qu'ils iraient camper quelques jours dans le Gloucestershire, le petit Charlie n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le Gloucestershire, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. Quitter Loutry Ste Chaspoule ! La grande aventure ! Bill avait soufflé que ce n'était que pour laisser leur mère tranquille pour la fin de sa grossesse. En y réfléchissant bien, elle semblait particulièrement épuisée ces dernières semaines. Son ventre semblait sur le point d'exploser ; à croire que ce n'était pas un, mais deux bébés qu'elle attendait !

C'était un des collègues de son père, au Ministère, qui leur avait prêté une tente. Et quelle tente ! Elle était… immense ! Plus grande que le rez-de-chaussée du Terrier ! C'était magique ! Depuis qu'il l'avait dépliée au beau milieu d'une clairière de la forêt de Dean, Bill et lui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se cacher dans ses moindres recoins. C'était si amusant de jouer à cache-cache ! Et ce serait encore mieux quand la famille s'agrandirait, et quand Percy aurait un peu grandi.

« Dis papa, est-ce que moi et Charlie on peut aller jouer dehors ? avait demandé Bill en sa qualité d'aîné, alors que son petit frère se blottissait derrière lui.  
**— **Et le mot magique ?  
**—** Abracadabra ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur.

Les deux frères se mirent à pouffer, échangeant un regard complice. Leur père fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement sévère.

« Le mot magique, les garçons ?  
**—** S'il te plait… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…  
**—** Très bien, sourit-il, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop. »

Charlie avait murmuré un timide « merci » tandis que Bill hochait la tête d'un air responsable. Ils sortirent tous deux en courant, s'esclaffant comme deux Boursoufs particulièrement excités : « C'était vraiment trop drôle la tête qu'il a faite ! ». Ils se roulèrent dans les herbes au milieu des éclats de rire. Les genoux écorchés et la gorge douloureuse d'avoir trop ri, ils finirent par s'immobiliser au milieu de la clairière, allongés sur le sol, la tente toujours à portée de vue.

Charlie ferma les yeux. Bill s'était déjà assoupi. Il sentait la brise caresser ses jambes nues, et le soleil roussir sa peau. C'était une sensation… agréable. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait entendre l'écoulement d'un cours d'eau tout proche. Le bruissement des feuilles des chênes. La course des oiseaux entre leurs branches. Il entendait même Percy babiller quelques mots à leur père sous la tente. Il laissa ses mains s'insinuer dans les herbes qui l'entouraient. Il entremêla lentement ses doigts avec quelques brins d'herbe, et tira légèrement, comme pour tester leur résistance. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment les arracher… Tirant soudain d'un coup sec, il sentit l'un d'entre eux céder sous sa force. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un brin cède, si bien qu'il en ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Son poing s'était refermé sur la pauvre petite herbe déracinée. Cela le rendit triste, sa mère lui avait toujours répété de ne pas arracher les plantes. Il rouvrit lentement sa main, et son cœur rata un battement.

« Bill… souffla-t-il d'un air émerveillé. Bill, réveille-toi... »

Le brin d'herbe avait laissé place à un éclatant coquelicot.


	24. Le Misanthrope (Charlie)

Un grand merci à Miss MPREG pour sa review !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Nuit "SAL" du 17 octobre 2020, contrainte stylistique 21h.**

Insérez cinq titres de pièces de théâtre

**Charlie**

* * *

Le Misanthrope

* * *

Ses frères l'appelaient le misanthrope. Et même si Charlie n'avait jamais apprécié qu'ils rient ainsi de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Ce n'était pas vraiment… Il ne détestait pas vraiment les autres. Il ne les fuyait pas. Enfin… Il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de les fuir. Il leur préférait simplement l'exil. Solitaire et bourru, il l'était, depuis toujours. Sauvage un peu comme ses dragons, aussi. Il était plus à l'aise, se sentait plus capable d'éteindre des incendies, de contenir les fureurs de créatures gigantesques que de comprendre et de contenir celles des hommes. L'éloignement de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu était devenu très tôt l'une de ses envies les plus profondes. Enfin, ce que les autres appelaient l'éloignement. Parce que lui, il le savait, il le sentait… qu'ainsi, il se rapprocherait au plus près de ce qu'il était. De ce qu'il aimait. De ce qu'il aimerait être.

Et plus que tout il voulait être en Roumanie.

Il aimait avoir les mains sales, noires de crasse, noires de suie, noires de vie. Il aimait s'endormir dans les collines sèches, près de ses dragons, et entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Il aimait rire, aussi, avec Razvan et Daria. Il aimait arpenter la cerisaie, sans jamais en cueillir le moindre fruit, simplement pour imaginer le goût qu'ils pourraient avoir. Il aimait Dragomir. Et il aimait marcher avec lui, sans bruit, parmi les cerisiers, en imaginant le goût qu'il pourrait avoir.

Non, Charlie ne pouvait pas être un misanthrope, puisqu'il aimait un homme.

* * *

_Le Misanthrope_, Molière.  
_Incendies_, Wajdi Mouawad.  
_L'Éloignement_, Loleh Bellon.  
_Les Mains sales_, Jean-Paul Sartre.  
_La Cerisaie_, Anton Tchekhov.


End file.
